shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SasuNaruSaku
SasuNaruSaku is the polyship between Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno from the Naruto fandom. Canon All three of them knew of each other as they all were in the Ninja Academy in the same year, when they got promoted to Genin the three would be made in team called Team 7 aka Team Kakashi. At first they didn't work well together, with Sakura having a crush on Sasuke and always ignoring Naruto, Naruto having a crush on Sakura but he and Sasuke almost never got along and would be rivals. As their time as Team 7, with working together the three would put trust in each other, as well as see each other as friends and congratulating whenever they did something good (this mainly applies to Naruto and Sakura but Sasuke has made a few encouraging comments). Their first mission was in The Land of Waves, this was a crucial mission for the team as it began to be a serious and dangerous mission. An important part of the thee is when they think Sasuke is dead and Naruto becomes angry, unleashing some of the Nine Tail's power and Sakura crying over his body. However when it was revealed that Sasuke was alive both were relieved and happy. In the Chunin Exams the three worked really well together, and with the appearance of Orochimaru, disguised as a women - both Naruto and Sakura feared for Sasuke's safety as he was the target and fought to protect him. They continued for fear for him when they had to fight their rounds. When the attack on the Leaf Village began Sakura was the only Genin (except Shikamaru) to repel the Genjutsu and woke Naruto up to save Sasuke from Gaara, when they arrived Naruto began to fight Gaara as Sakura stayed by Sasuke's side. However Gaara momentarily defeated Naruto and went for Sasuke but Sakura stepped in front of him, despite being shocked by her actions Gaara pinned her to a tree using his sand. Sasuke, who was almost unconscious, told Naruto that Naruto needed to save Sakura and told Naruto that he can't loose someone "special" to him again, revealing that Sakura is a friend to him. Naruto defeated Gaara and Sasuke catches her and lays her on a tree, telling Pakun to take care of her before finding Naruto and telling him that Sakura is safe. When hearing those words Naruto smiled before passing out. Fanon SasuNaruSaku has a lot of fans, from fans who ship all SasuSaku, NaruSaku and SasuNaru. The polyship also has a lot of fans because of the way they have grown to like each other and becoming friends. Fans also like the ship because how far Sakura and Naruto go to save Sasuke. Fans like to have them as a couple for the ending, and in some AU's, some would have Boruto as Sakura and Naruto's child but like canon, have Sarada be Sasuke's and Sakura's child. A common trope in fanfiction is Sasuke and Naruto always go to Sakura to heal them and no one else, this is because not only is Sakura is the medic ninja on their team, but because she is the most highly skilled medic ninja in the land. Another common trope is that Sakura and Naruto bring out Sasuke's "soft" side whenever they are together and that no one else could achieve that. Fandom FAN FICTION :Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * Many fans were sad when the polyship didn't become canon; some say that if Kishimoto wasn't afraid of having LGBTQ+ representation in his work then SasuNaruSaku would have become canon. * Team 7 are also known as Team Kakashi and the second generation of the Three Legendary Sanin; they are the main team in focus in the story. * Because Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are high level ninja, fans like to believe that all their children would be powerful even as Genin. * It has been hinted in canon that only Naruto and Sakura can see Sasuke be "soft." To be able to see him smile and cry. It is also hinted that Sasuke is comfortable with Naruto and Sakura to show more emotions with them and no one else. * Naruto and Sakura are the closest people to Sasuke. Variations :NaruSaku refers to the ship between Naruto and Sakura :SasuNaru refers to the ship between Sasuke and Naruto :SasuSaku refers to the ship between Sasuke and Sakura Navigation